Beautiful Heart
by nada123
Summary: " Aku baru menyadari jika aku begitu mencintainya. Saat dia meninggalkanku " BL / Kyumin / Oneshot, RnR please


**Beautiful Heart**

**Author : Ulyanada123**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Genre : Romance**

**.**

**Pair : Kyumin**

**.**

" Aku baru menyadari jika aku begitu mencintainya. Saat dia meninggalkanku "

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

" kemana lagi dia pergi, bukankah tadi aku meminta dia menunggu di depan kelas. Baru ditinggal sebentar sudah hilang saja ".

Aku celingak celinguk mencari keberadaan _namja_ yang beberapa bulan ini tidak pernah lepas dari sampingku. Jujur sebenarnya aku agak risih, tapi disatu sisi aku juga senang, karena tidak harus dikerumuni _yeoja-yeoja _yang kecentilan.

" Kyu. . . . " aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Aku tersenyum saat melihat dia melambaikan tangannya dan berlari kecil kearahku.

" kamu dari mana? Aku kan sudah bilang tunggu aku di depan kelas " aku masih tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalanya.

" kamu mencariku? Maaf, tadi aku membeli minum, ini buat kyu " dia memberikan satu minuman kaleng padaku " Terima kasih ". Aku suka sifat cerianya, aku suka senyum manisnya, aku suka kekanak-kekanakannya, aku suka semua yang ada didirinya, dan aku suka dia mencintaiku. Tenang kawan, kalian tidak salah dengar kok, dia mencintaiku. Dan aku... menyukainya. Aku terlihat jahat? Kalian salah kawan. Aku justru baik padanya, aku menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Aku masih ingat saat dia menyatakan cinta padaku, aku terkejut bukan main, bagaimana tidak, dia _namja_ sama sepertiku. Ya walaupun jika dilihat sekilas sulit membedakan dia _namja_ atau _yeoja_, tapi aku tahu dia 100% namja, karena aku mengenalnya. Dan yang penting adalah aku _straight_, aku masih menyukai _yeoja_, walaupun nyatanya sampai sekarang aku belum mempunyai _yeoja chingu_. Bukan tanpa alasan aku belum mempunyai _yeoja chingu_, tapi aku terlalu malas berurusan dengan mereka yang selalu centil, manja dan ribet. Selalu minta anter kemanapun mereka pergi, jika terlambat sedikit langsung ngomel, dan aku tidak suka itu.

Maka dari itu saat dia menyatakan cinta, aku tidak berpikir panjang lagi langsung menolak pernyataan cintanya. Dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi beberapa hari setelahnya? Aku mendapatkan kabar kalau dia di rawat dirumah sakit setelah mencoba bunuh diri. Entah perasaan dari mana aku merasa itu karena penolakanku. Setelah tidak ada kelas lagi aku langsung pergi ke rumah sakit tempat dia dirawat, untungnya sampai disana dia sudah sadar, dia terlihat sedang melamun, terbukti dia tidak menyadari kedatanganku.

" ehm..."

Dia menoleh dan agak terkejut melihatku tiba-tiba ada dikamar inapnya. "Apa aku mengganggu? " tanyaku basa basi. Bukannya menjawab, dia malah memunggungiku. Aku pikir dia marah padaku, aku semakin membenarkan pemikiranku bahwa dia seperti ini karena aku.

" Maaf kalau aku mengganggu istirahatmu, ehm... kalau.. begitu.. aku permisi dulu ". Kuusap tengkuk untuk menghilangkan sedikit gugup yang menghinggapi, dan saat aku akan berbalik tiba-tiba " jangan pergi "

Aku kembali menatap punggungnya " jangan pergi, aku mohon " dia memintaku untuk jangan pergi, tapi dia tidak mau melihatku, apa maksudnya coba. " aku disini. Maaf, aku pikir kamu tidak mengharapkan kedatanganku "

" Kenapa kamu menolakku? " Bukannya menanggapi pernyataanku dia malah mengajukan pertanyaan yang aku takutkan.

" Bisakah kamu berbalik? Aku akan menjawabnya jika kamu melihatku, aku tidak suka bicara sama punggungmu, jadi tolong lihat aku "

Dia betah dengan posisinya, dia tidak mau melihatku. " Kamu marah? Kamu tidak terima aku menolakmu? Oke aku minta maaf. Tapi kenapa kamu melarangku pergi? Apa ini caramu balas dendam? Kamu menyuruhku diam seperti...

" ... Aku malu "

Apa dia bilang " Kamu bilang apa? " serius aku tidak begitu mendengarnya.

" Aku malu kyu, aku malu melihatmu "

" Jadi kamu seperti ini bukan karena marah sama aku tapi karena malu?! " Oh Tuhan,,,, aku sudah tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku, aku lega ternyata dia tidak marah, tapi aku harus menahan tawa agar tidak membuat dia benar-benar marah.

Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri menyentuh lengannya dan sedikit menarik agar dia melihatku. " kenapa harus malu? " aku menekuk lututku sehingga wajahku sejajar dengan ranjangnya. dan aku melihat semu merah dipipinya. Tuhan apa benar orang di depanku saat ini adalah seorang _namja. _

" Kenapa kamu menolakku kyu? " Dia menanyakan pertanyaan itu lagi.

" Karena kamu _namja_, " Aku melihat pandangannya menunduk. Apa aku salah, kenapa dia terlihat sedih.

" Memangnnya kenapa kalau aku _namja_? " Masih tidak mau melihatku.

" Ya. Karena. Kita. Sama. Iya kan. " Entah kenapa aku jadi terbata menjawab pertanyaannya.

" Kamu tidak menyukaiku ? " Akhirnya dia melihatku, tapi kenapa mata itu berair.

" Bukan, bukan karena aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi... tapi aku menyukai _yeoja_ " Aku sedikit ragu mengatakannya, aku takut menyinggung perasaannya.

" Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu berkencan dengan _yeoja_ "

Aku tersenyum melihat kepolosannya. " Tidak pernah melihatku berkencan dengan _yeoja_ bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai _yeoja_ kan. " kembali aku melihat semu merah dipipinya. Dia benar-benar manis.

" Aku jadi semakin malu bertemu denganmu kyu." Kembali menundukkan matanya. Sungguh aku tidak suka itu. Oh, aku ingat dia belum menjawab pertanyaanku. " Tapi, hey kenapa kamu malu bertemu denganku ? " Aku kembali menanyakan pertanyaan tadi.

Dia terlihat sedikit menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya " Aku sudah lama menyukaimu kyu, sudah lama aku diam-diam memperhatikan kamu, aku sudah mengumpulkan semua keberanianku untuk menyatakan perasaanku, aku begitu yakin kamu juga menyukaiku, tapi ternyata aku salah. " Dan akhirnya air mata itu meluncur juga.

Aku bingung harus bagaimana menganggapi ceritanya, aku kenal baik dia, kami berteman, tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka dia menyimpan perasaan padaku, dia memperatikanku. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa dia bisa menyatakan perasaannya padaku, dia tahu aku tidak pernah sekalipun berkencan, dia pikir aku menyukai _namja_, tapi aku juga tidak pernah bilang kalau aku menyukai _namja_. Mungkin karena kami tidak terlalu dekat, jadi aku tidak pernah bercerita hal pribadi padanya.

" Setelah kamu menolakku, aku benar-benar malu, aku takut ke kampus, aku takut tidak sengaja bertemu kamu. Aku takut kamu tidak mau melihatku, aku takut kamu tidak mau berteman lagi denganku, dan... aku takut kamu membenciku. "

Pemikiran yang konyol, oke aku juga takut sengaja berpapasan dengannya, tapi untuk tidak mau berteman lagi dengannya aku sama sekali tidak punya pikiran seperti itu, apalagi sampai membencinya.

" Lalu kamu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupmu ? " Sumpah demi Dewa Neptunus aku mengutuk mulutku. Dia terlihat kaget dengan ucapanku. Tapi dia menganggukan kepalanya.

Jadi ternyata dugaanku benar, dia seperti ini karena aku, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah, aku tidak menyangka dia bisa berpikiran seperti ini, mengakhiri hidup hanya karena ditolak.

" Maaf... " Kata itu mengalir begitu saja dari mulutku.

Sejak saat itu kami sepakat untuk tidak mengungkit masalah pernyataan cinta, penolakan dan bunuh diri. Kami kembali berteman, hanya saja kami jadi semakin dekat, dia semakin berani mengekspresikan perasaanya lewat tindakan, aku tidak terganggu, justru aku merasa senang, aku bisa melihat sisi lain dari Lee Sungmin. Dan itu hanya ditunjukan padaku Cho Kyuhyun.

" Kyu, kamu masih ada kelas lagi ? "

" Tidak, Kenapa min ? "

" Hm,,, aku mau ke _Gyeongbokgung_, kamu mau mengantarku ? "

" Ye.. kamu mau ke istana lagi? Min, satu bulan yang lalu kamu sudah ke _Changdeokgung_, dua minggu yang lalu kamu ke _Deogsugung_, dak sekarang kamu mau ke _Gyeongbokgung_ ? apa kamu berniat datang ke lima istana di Seoul Min? " Heran deh sama anak ini, aku rasa dia salah masuk jurusan, apa perlu aku membantunya pindah ke _Cultural Tourism Content. _Dia sama sekali tidak mencerminakan mahasiswa College _of Management_.

Sungmin hanya nyengir kuda menanggapi pertanyaanku. Dia tau aku tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

Disinilah aku dan Kyuhyun berada sekarang, _Gyeongbokgung _Setiap dua minggu sekali aku selalu mengajak Kyuhyun jalan-jalan ke istana yang ada di Seoul, aku sangat menyukai sejarah Korea, dan aku sangat menikmati pemandangan istana yang berdiri megah dihadapanku, dan yang membuat lebih istimewa adalah karena Kyuhyun juga ada disampingku.

_Gyeongbok Palace_ didirikan tahun 1394 oleh _Jeong do jeon__,_ dia adalah seorang arsitek pada masa itu, _Gyeongbok Palace_ hancur pada saat invasi Jepang ke Korea pada tahun 1592-1598 dan dibangun kembali pada tahun 1860-an. Aku tahu sedikit banyak tentang istana ini, seperti yang aku bilang, aku suka sejarah korea. Walaupun aku mahasiswa menejemen, tapi gak ada salahnya kan aku mempelajari sejarah negaraku sendiri.

Kami banyak mengabadikan foto berdua, hm,, lebih tepatnya aku memaksa kyuhun berfoto denganku. Hi hi,,, seperti sekarang kami berfoto di _Hyangwonjeong_, sebuah paviliun kecil diatas _Hyangwonji_ sebuah danau buatan, pemandangan disini sangat cantik. Kyuhyun tidak menolak saat aku menariknya kesana kemari, dia selalu tersenyum, dan aku sangat menyukai senyum itu.

" Kamu tidak capek min? " Tiba-tiba dia bertanya dari belakangku. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum, " ehem..." aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

" kamu sudah hampir dua jam mengelilingi istana ini, istirahatlah sebentar ".

Mungkin Kyuhyun yang kecapean, walaupun dia selalu tersenyum, tapi aku tahu dia kurang menikmatinya. Kyuhyun tidak suka sejarah, kyuhyun lebih suka musik. Kadang aku ingin Kyuhyun menolak permintaanku, dan mengutarakan permintaannya, aku ingin dia juga memintaku mengantarnya kemana dia ingin pergi.

" Baiklah, kita istirahat sebentar, dibawah pohon itu sepertinya sejuk "

Kyuhyun menyetujui usulanku.

...

" Setelah ini kita kemana? "Aku mencoba memecah keheningan.

" Kamu ingin kemana? " Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa menoleh, dia seperti menikmati langit. Aku mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun. " Sekarang gantian kamu yang menentukan tempatnya ".

" Hm... bagaimana kalau lomba makan _Eomuk_ ".

" Pasti menyenangkan " pasti menyenangkan lomba makan makanan berbahan dasar ikan yang satu ini, kami sudah beberapa kali melakukan lomba ini, tapi selalu Kyuhyun yang memenangkannya. Kali ini aku harus menang.

" Kita pergi sekarang? " Kyuhyun berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku, dengan senang hati aku menyambutnya. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melepas genggaman tanganku dan berlari sambil berteriak " Yang terakhir sampai sana harus membayar makanannya ". Tentu saja aku tidak mau kalah aku langsung berlari menyusul Kyuhyun dan berharap bisa mengalahkan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Beberapa kali kami melakukan lomba makan _Eomuk_ aku tidak pernah kalah dari Sungmin, sekarangpun aku juga tidak boleh kalah, tapi sepertinya Sungmin berusaha keras mengalahkanku, aku berhasil menghabiskan sembilan tusuk dan Sungmin hampir menyusulku dengan tujuh tusuk, biasanya setelah makan lima tusuk Sungmin mulai menyerah.

Akhirnya sungmin menyerah juga setelah tusuk ke delapan dan aku ke sebelas. Aku menang lagi. Sungmin terlihat sangat kekenyangan, wajahnya memerah, mungkin kepanasan. Sebenarnya Sungmin harus membayar semua makanan ini karena tadi Sungmin tidak dapat menyusulku sampai di kedai kaki lima ini, tapi karena aku merasa kasihan, akhirnya aku yang membayar.

" Min, Mukamu merah " Aku mengusap wajahnya yang juga berkeringat. Dan aku melihat wajahnya semakin memerah, setiap aku melakukan kontak fisik dengan sungmin, wajah sungmin selalu bersemu, cantik.

Sungmin tiba-tiba seperti ingin memuntahkan sesuatu, dia memegang mulutnya.

" Min, _gwaenchana_? "

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku Sungmin malah berlari ke tempat yang agak sepi dan kulihat dia memuntahkan makanannya, aku berjalan menyusulnya. Aku memijat tengkuknya agar merasa nyaman.

" Aku terlalu memaksakan makan tadi, ternyata perutku tidak bersahabat " wajah Sungmin terlihat pucat.  
" Sebaiknya kita pulang, aku akan mengantarmu " Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sungmin aku berbalik dan mencari taxi, dan mengantarkan Sungmin ke apartemen.

Selama perjalanan Sungmin tertidur, aku yang memaksanya untuk tidur. Sesampainya didepan apartemen, aku ingin membangunkan Sungmin, tapi aku tak tega, akhirnya aku membopong Sungmin sampai ke kamarnya. Setelah melepas jaket, sepatu dan membuatnya merasa nyaman, aku pulang ke rumahku.

" Hari yang melelahkan "

.

.

.

.

**Sungmin**

+82 102 3456-789

" **Sudah bangun ? " **

** " Iya, kamu mengantarku ? "**

" **Menurutmu, apa supir taxi yang mengantarmu ? "**

" **Terima kasih. Tapi bagaimana kamu membawaku sampai ke kamar? Aku tidak merasa bangun dan berjalan. "**

" **Yang pasti aku tidak membawamu terbang untuk sampai ke kamarmu. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang ? Sudah baikan ? "**

** " Terima kasih, Iya aku lebih baik sekarang "**

**" Sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih, kamu dapat hadiah satu buah mangkuk retak "**

** " Terima kasih. Apa aku mendapatkan hadiahnya ? "**

** " Jika kamu ke kampus "**

** " Aku akan menemuimu di kantin "**

" **Baiklah, aku Tunggu "**

Aku tersenyum melihat posel pintarku, sepertinya dia sudah baikan. Akupun bersiap berangkat ke kampus.

- oOo-

Kantin ini rasanya sepi, apa mungkin keeksistensian kantin sudah pudar sampai ditinggal pennggemarnya. Aku tidak pernah melihat hantin sesepi ini. Daripada pusing, aku mencari tempat duduk yang membuatku nyaman.

Bukannya Sungmin yang menemuiku justru Donghae yang duduk disampingku. Dia adalah teman dekatku.

" Sendirian Kyu, dimana Sungmin ? " Donghae meletakan makanan yang dia pesan dimeja. Donghae tau aku selalu bersama Sungmin, tepatnya Sungmin yang mengikutiku. Aku selalu menceritakan padanya, termasuk tentang Sungmin.

" Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang " jawabku seadanya.

Donghae terlihat menghembuska nafas " Mau sampai kapan kamu memanfaatkannya Kyu "

Aku kaget dengan pernyataan Doghae " Aku tidak pernah memanfaatkannya, hati-hati dengan mulutmu Hae "

" Secara tidak langsung "

" Apa maksudmu "

" Aku yakin kamu tau maksudku Kyu "

Sekarang aku yang menghembuskan nafas. Jujur aku tau maksud Donghae, mungkin benar, aku memanfaatkannya, secara tidak langsung.

" Aku tidak tahu Hae jika akan sampai seperti ini, awalnya aku hanya mencoba baik karena aku merasa bersalah, aku yang menyebabkan dia hampir mati. Aku berusaha agar dia tidak malu lagi bertemu denganku karena pernyataan cintanya ".

" Tapi akhirnya kamu memanfaatkannya "

" Seperti yang kamu bilang, secara tidak langsung. Dari awal aku tidak punya niat seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin kami bisa berteman seperti dulu, tidak lebih. Tapi dia salah mengartikannya, dia pikir aku memberinya kesempatan, dia selalu ada disampingku untuk menunjukkan perasaanya. Dan dengan begitu aku juga terbebas dari _yeoja-yeoja_ centil menyebalkan itu, aku pikir itu simbiosis mutualisme, Dia bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya padaku, dan aku terbebas dari _yeoja-yeoja_ itu ".

" Apa kamu pernah berfikir dari sudut pandangnya jika menurutmu seperti itu ? Apa menurutmu itu menguntungkan baginya? "

" Iya... mung-kin "

" Tapi kamu terlihat ragu Kyu, berhentilah kyu, aku jadi kasihan melihat Sungmin, sepertinya semakin hari dia semakin mengharapkanmu, dia tidak bisa lepas darimu. Dan aku lihat _yeoja-yeoja_ itu sudah tidak mengejarmu lagi. Lepaskanlah Sungmin jika memang kamu tidak punya perasaan padanya ".

" Baiklah, aku akan memikirkannya, tapi saat ini aku masih menikmatinya, aku senang Sungmin selalu mencariku, Sungmin selalu disisiku, aku merasa dibutuhkan ".

"Terserahmu sajalah " Tiba-tiba aku melihat wajah Donghae menegang aku mengikuti arah pandang Donghae

" S s sung- min... "

Mata itu berkaca-kaca tapi dia tidak menangis, justru dia tersenyum dan meninggalkan kami. Entah kenapa melihat senyum itu hati ini bagai ditusuk pedang panglima _Choi Young. _

" Sebaiknya kau susul Sungmin Kyu, sepertinya dia mendengar semua pembicaraan kita "

Sebenarnya tanpa Donghae suruhpun aku akan menyusul Sungmin. Dan tanpa permisi aku langsung berlari mencari Sungmin, aku mencari ke kelas sungmin, aku memcari ke taman, bertanya orang-orang yang lewat mungkin mereka melihat Sungmin, dan menghubungi ponselnya, tapi hasilnya nihil.

" Kamu dimana Min... "

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

Sepertinya aku tidur sangat nyenyak, tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh. Aku mendudukan diri dan sedikit berpikir, bukankan ini kamarku, semalam aku lomba makan dengan Kyuhyun, dan aku memuntahkan makananku, aku naik taxi, tapi bagaimana aku bisa sampai dikamar? Apa Kyuhyun yang mengantarku?

Saat akan ke kamar mandi, aku melihat secarik kertas di meja nakas. Aku mengurungkan niatku ke kamar mandi dan melihat sejenak kertas itu

**Lain kali jangan memaksakan diri, maaf, karena aku kamu jadi sakit, aku berharap saat bangun tidur kamu sehat kembali**

Aku begitu bahagia mendapat secarik pesan dari Kyuhyun, aku merasa dia begitu perhatian. Setelah membaca pesan Kyuhyun aku segera ke kamar mandi, selesai mandi, aku melihat ponselku berbunyi, tanda ada sms, dan ternyata dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum bahagia, aku akan menemui Kyuhyun di kantin, tapi sebelum bertemu Kyuhyun aku mengepaki beberpa pakaian, aku akan menghabiskan akhir pekanku ke _Ilsan_ bertemu orang tuaku. Aku menelpon _omma_, mengabari kalau aku akan pulang. Aku juga berencana akan memberi tahu Kyuhyun nanti.

" Aku sepertinya terlambat bertemu Kyuhyun "

aku agak berlari menyusuri koridor, dan sesampainya di kantin aku melihat Kyuhyun sedangbersama Donghae, sahabatnya. Saat aku akan menghampiri mereka aku mendengar namaku disebut, aku mengurungkan niatku menhampiri mereka dan tetap berdiri sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Hei aku tidak berniat menguping kawan, aku hanya penasaran karena mereka menyebut namaku. Tapi sepertinya pilihanku salah, pembicaraan mereka membuat aku sakit hati. Aku baru tahu perasaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Ingin rasanya aku lari dari tempat ini, tapi apa daya kaki rasanya lemas tak berdaya, hingga akhirnya Donghae melihatku, dan sebentar kemudia Kyuhyun juga melihatku.

" S s sung- min... "

Dia terbata memanggil namaku, tapi entah kenap saat melihat wajahnya senyum ini tersungging, dan aku membalikkan badan, pergi dari tempat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

2 minggu kemudian

Kyuhyun POV

Dua minggu sudah Sungmin menghilang, aku benar-benar kehilangan jejaknya, dia tidak pulang ke apartemennya, dia juga tidak datang ke kampus, ponselnya pun mati. Aku benar-benar merindukan Sungmin, kalian tidak salah baca kawan, aku memang merindukan Sungmin. Aku baru tahu rasanya hidupku ada yang kurang saat tidak ada Sungmin. Setelah Sungmin pergi, satu persatu _Yeoja _datang menggangguku lagi, tapi tenang kawan, buka karena itu aku merindukan Sungmin, aku benar-benar merindukannya.

Awalnya aku menyangkal perasaan itu, tapi semakin hari aku semakin frustasi mencari Sungmin, setiap hari aku menunggunya di depan kelas mengharap Sungmin datang ke kampus, dan tidak jarang aku datang ke apartemen untuk melihat apakah Sungmin pulang atau tidak. Aku bahkan lebih sering menginap di apartemen Sungmin daripada pulang ke rumahku sendiri. Telepon? Jangan tanyakan itu kawan, aku hampir setiap hari ingin membanting ponselku karena setiap menghubungi Sungmin yang keluar adalah suara _yeoja_ menyebalkan itu.

" Bruk~~ " Aku menjatuhkan buku dimeja. sekarang aku di kantin bersama Donghae.

" kamu bermalam di apartemen Sungmin lagi? Dan tidak tidur lagi menunggu Sungmin? "

Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Donghae

" Kamu benar-benar seperti mayat hidup Kyu "

" begitukah? "

" kamu tidak punya cermin di rumah? Cobalah lihat wajahmu, sungguh mengerikan "

Aku tidak mengindahkan perkataan Donghae, aku tak perduli bagaimana wajahku saat ini, aku tidak punya waktu untuk bercermin, waktuku sangat berharga untuk mencari Sungmin.

" Min... kemana lagi aku harus mencarimu... maafkan aku min... aku merindukanmu " aku berguman sendiri, tapi tetap Donghae dapat mendengarnya.

" Akhirnya kamu menyadari perasaanmu Kyu, kamu sudah mencoba mencari ke rumahnya ? " Rumah. Benar rumah, kenapa aku begitu bodoh tidak kepikiran kalau dia akan pulang ke rumah.

" Terima kasih Donghae " Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan kantin, tapi... dimana alamat Sungmin. Aku tidak pernah tau dimana alamatnya, yang aku tahu rumahnya di _Ilsan_. Babo Kyuhyun.

Aku memutuskan ke kantor administrasi dan mencoba meminta data lengkap Lee Sungmin. Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi dengan alasan dua minggu dia tidak masuk kuliyah dan aku akan membantu untuk mencari tahu, akhirnya aku mendapatkan data lengkap Sungmin.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan tibalah aku di _Ilsan, _dengan berbekal secarik kertas berisi alamat Sungmin, harapan besar ada digenggaman, aku berharap Sungmin benar-benar ada di rumah orang tuanya.

Dan disinilah sekarang aku berdiri, di depan gerbang tinggi, kulihat papan nama diatas bel bertuliskan keluarga Lee. Mungkin benar ini rumahnya. Tanpa ragu aku memencet bel.

" _Nuguseyo " _ Suara dari dalam

Aku membungkuk memberi salam " _Anyo'unghaseyo, je ireu'meu'n Cho Kyuhyun imnida, jwe-songhamnida, ko'gi Lee Sungmin jipimnikka?_ " ( permisi, saya Cho Kyuhyun, apakah benar ini rumahnya Lee Sungmi ?)

" _Ne, majse'umnida_ " ( Iya benar)

" _Sungmin itseu'mnikka?_ " (Sungminnya ada ?)

" _Isso'yo, jamkkaman gidariseyo_ " ( Ada, Tunggu sebentar )

" _Ne, kamsahamnida_ " ( iya, Terima kasih )

Terima kasih Tuhan, akhirnya aku menemukannya, sebentar kemudia pintu terbuka dan aku segara masuk kedalam rumah Sungmin. Didepan pintu aku disambut _maid. Aku membungkukkan badan, " Anyo'unghaseyo ahjumma, _Sungminnya ada? "

" Ada, silahkan masuk Cho Kyuhyun-Ssi "

Aku mengikuti _ahjumma_ masuk ke dalam rumah Sungmin dan aku dipersilahkan duduk.

" Tunggu sebentar Cho Kyuhyun-Ssi, saya akan memanggilkan _Doryeonnim_ ". setelah itu _ahjumma _pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri, aku sedikit gugup, aku bingung apa yang harus aku katakan saat bertemu Sungmin nanti, bukan bukan, jangan itu dulu, bagaimana kalau Sungmin tidak mau bertemu denganku? Bagaimana kalau Sungmin mengusirku pergi? Tuhan, aku benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana.

Setelah berapa lama aku menunggu aku mendengar suara sandal,apa itu Sungmin? Deg deg deg. . . aku sampai bisa mendengar suara detak jantungku.

" Kyuhyun . . . "

Suara itu, itu benar suara Sungmin, aku segera menoleh dan ternyata benar itu Sungmin.

" Sungmin, apa kabar ? kamu baik-baik saja? Kamu terlihat semakin gemuk ".

Mulut, apa yang kamu bilang. Ini bukan yang aku pikirkan.

Sungmin tersenyum " Ya seperti kamu lihat, aku baik-baik saja dan iya aku semakin gemuk ".

Kami dalam keadaan sam-sama sungkan

" Eh, silahkan duduk Kyu, hm,, bagaimana kamu bisa sampai disini? "

" Aku minta data pribadimu dari bagian administrasi. Kenapa kamu tidak pernah ke kampus min? Kamu juga tidak pernah pulang ke apartemenmu " . akhirnya aku bisa mengatakan yang ada dipikiranku.

" . . . . . "

Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, dia hanya menunduk, aku takut dia akan menangis, aku takut itu semua karena aku.

" Min, aku salah bicara? "

" Aku yakin kamu sudah tahu kenapa Kyu "

" Hm,,, karena aku? "

" Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Kyu, aku tahu aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanmu, mungkin dari awal aku yang salah. Dan sekarang aku hanya butuh waktu untuk membiasakan diri tanpamu "

Sungmin berusaha membiasakan diri tanpaku? Itu artinya Sungmin tidak akan mau ada disisiku lagi. Tidak, jangan min, bukan itu yang aku inginkan. Ayolah mulut, keluarkan kata-kata itu.

" Maaf kalau ternyata kamu terganggu aku selalu ada disisimu ".

Tidak min, aku tidak terganggu, oke dulu iya, tapi sekarang aku ingin kamu selalu ada disisku.

" Dan masalah kamu memanfaatkanku. . . aku tidak mempermasalahkannya "

Jangan Min, kamu harus mempermasalahkannya, aku yang salah min, kamu harus marah padaku min.

" Terima kasih Kyu selama beberapa bulan ini sudah menemaniku kemanapun aku pergi "

Tidak ada yang perlu diteima kasihkan Min, kita akan selalu melakukan semuanya bersama-sama Min, seperti dulu.

" Hm,,, Kyu, ada yang mau dibicarakan lagi ? "

" Ye. . ! kamu ganti no. HP ? " pertanyaan konyol Kyu.

" Iya, aku mengganti nomorku, maaf aku tidak memberi tahumu, pinjam ponselmu, aku kan menyimpannya di ponselmu " Aku memberikan ponselku pada Sungmin.

" Ada lagi ? "

Ada lagi ? pertanyaan apa itu, biasanya dia akan banyak cerita padaku, hello, kita sudah tidak bertemu lebih dari dua minggu, dan saat kami bertemu, dia bertanya 'ada lagi?'

" Tidak ada, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, aku harap kamu segera kembali ke Seoul dan kembali ke kampus, kamu akan semakin banyak ketinggalan pelajaran jika terlalu lama di rumah ".

Oh Kyu,,,, kamu tidak ingin pulang, kamu merindukan Sungmin, kamu masih inginbersama Sungmin, ngomong Kyu ngomong. . . .

Dan Sungmin mengantarkanku sampai depan pintu, aku permisi pulang dan dia menutup pintunya.

" Bodoh bodoh bodoh. Kyuhyun bodoh, kamu mencarinya berminggu-minggu, kamu menunggunya di kelas dan di apartemen, dan setelah dia ada dihadapanmu, kamu tidak bisa bicara apa-apa. Kyuhyun bodoh " aku merutuki kebodohanku sendiri.

Aku hendak menelpon Donghae mengabarkan kalau aku sudah bertemu Sungmin, dan aku ingat Sungmin memberiku nomor barunya. Aku menunda menelpon Donghae, aku beralih menelpon Sungmin.

" **Yo'uboseyo " suara Sungmin**

" **Min. . . "**

" **Iya Kyu, ada apa? Ada yang ketinggalan ? "**

**Ada Min, hatiku**

" **Kyu. . . aku tutup kalau kamu tidak bicara "**

" **T-tunggu Min, bisa kita bertemu diluar, aku ingin bicara "**

" **Dimana ? "**

" **Kamu keluarlah dulu, aku masih didepan rumahmu "**

" **oh, baiklah, tunggu sebentar, aku akan keluar "**

Sebentar kemudian Sungmin keluar.

" Kita mau kemana? "

" Aku tidak begitu tahu daerah sini, menurutmu dimana kita bisa bicara dengan santai " Aku berusaha tidak terlihat gugup di depan Sungmin.

" Hm,,,, baiklah kita di dekat situ ada danau, bagaimana kalau kita kesana. " Sungmin menunjuk jalan yang aku tidak tahu, aku hanya mengangguk saja mengiyakan.

Setelah sampai di danau, aku kembali diam, aku bingung harus memulai dari mana.

" Kyu, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan? "

" Hem ? aku- aku bingung harus memulai dari mana ".

Lagi-lagi Sungmin tersenyum, sungguh senyum itu sangat manis.

" Tidak perlu bingung, aku akan mendengar semua yang kamu bicarakan Kyu ".

" Min, aku minta maaf, aku salah sudah memanfaatkanmu, tapi jujur, aku tidak ada niat seperti itu awalnya, hm,, mungkin kamu sudah dengar pembicaraanku dengan Donghae,, ,, "

" Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu Kyu, aku tidak masalah kamu mau memanfaatkanku atau tidak, apalagi itu bisa membuat _yeoja-yeoja_ itu pergi dan kamu senang, itu sudah cukup buatku Kyu. Sekali lagi kamu memintanya pun aku akan melakukannya.

Tuhan, aku semakin merasa berslah pada _namja _ini. Dan aku semakin merasa beruntung _namja_ ini begitu mencintaiku.

" Min, kapan kamu akan kembali ke Seoul ? aku ingin kamu segera kembali "

" Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, aku masih membutuhkan waktu untuk membiasakan diri tanpa kamu Kyu ".

" Jangan Min, jangan lakukan itu, aku tidak mau kamu melakukan itu "

Sungmin terlihat kaget dengan ucapanku, jangankan Sungmin, aku sendiripun kaget dengan ucapanku.

" Apa maksudmu Kyu ? "

" Setelah kamu pergi, aku seperti orang gila mencarimu Min, setiap hari aku menunggumu didepan kelas, akulebih sering tidur di apartemenmu daripada pulang ke rumahku, Donghae selalu mengataiku mayat hidup. Aku benar-benar depresi Min, jadi jangan pernah bilang kamu akan membiasakan diri tanpa diriku min, aku pasti akan benar-benar menjadi mayat "

", , , , , , , , , , , "

Aku tidak mendengar Sungmin bicara, apa aku salah bicara kali ini. Aku menoleh dan, astaga...

" Min, kenapa malah menangis ? " aku mengusap air mata Sungmin.

Sungmin juga ikut mengusap air matanya, " Aku tidak menyangka kamu akan seperti itu Kyu, maafkan aku Kyu "

" Kamu tidak salah Min, aku yang salah " Dia semakin tersedu-sedu.

" Jangan nangis dong Min, nanti cantiknya hilang lho "

Sungmin mencubit lenganku " Aku _namja_ Kyu, jadi mana mungkin aku cantik "

Aku hanya tersenyum, tapi benar kan sungmin cantik, kalian sesuju? Maksduku setuju ?

" Aku baru menyadari perasaanku saat kamu pergi Min, aku merindukanmu, aku membutuhkanmu, dan aku mencintaimu "

Sungmin melotot, Imut sekali dia, seperti kelinci.

" Kyu, aku tidak salah dengar ? "

" Yang mana ? aku merindukanmu "

Sungmin menggeleng

" Aku membutuhkanmu "

sungmin menggeleng

" Lalu yang mana Min ? " Aku menggoda Sungmin.

" Kyuhyun,,,,, " aku melihat semburat merah dipipi Sungmin.

Aku memeluk Sungmin dan mencium keningnya.

" _Saranghae Lee Sungmin "_

" _Nado Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun "_

Terima kasih Tuhan, teima kasih telah menciptakan Sungmin untukku. Aku akan menjaganya dengan segenap kemampuanku, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menangis lagi, aku akan selalu membuat dia tersenyum, karena aku hanya ingin melihat senyumnya bukan airmatanya.

**The end**_****_

**  
**


End file.
